freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechakara
Mechakara is a character who was introduced as the second foil of Linkara. Though he looks like Linkara, he is later revealed to be a Pollo from an alternate universe where machines have risen up against mankind. In this universe, Pollo killed the universe's Linkara too quickly, so he took the skin of that universe's Linkara and came to this universe to kill our Linkara and take his Magic Gun. Mechakara came to Linkara's universe through the rip in Hypertime caused by Warrior #1 in order to understand and obtain information and items revolving around magic, as it is the one thing humans use to fight the machines that the robots cannot understand or combat."Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers #1" Mechakara first appeared in Superman vs. the Terminator #1, and in the following episodes he's often seen lurking in the background, scheming against Linkara and trying to sabotage the show,"Countdown Part 1""The Top 15 Worst Moments of Countdown""Cable #1""Zero Patrol #1"Doom #1""Extreme Super Christmas Special #1" even going so far as to recruit Black Lantern Spoony."Blackest Night: Linkara and Spoony" In the final Ultimates 3 review, he impersonates Linkara in an attempt to turn his fans against him, but Linkara unintentionally catches him in the act."Ultimates 3 #5" Mechakara knocks Linkara out and ties him up."Youngblood #2 and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" Meanwhile, Mechakara searches through Linkara's coat for his Magic Gun. Just as he finds it, Linkara manages to cut himself free and fights off his counterpart using the power of the Dragon Dagger and morphing with his Power Rangers morpher. With Pollo's help, Linkara is able to defeat Mechakara with the BFG. However, Dr. Insano teleports Mechakara away at the last moment and keeps him restrained in his lab, electrocuting him as revenge for making him cut his hair."Countdown Part 2" Mechakara eventually escapes and is repaired by Lord Vyce's forces. They make a deal: Mechakara will help Vyce kill Linkara, and Vyce will spare Mechakara's universe."Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force" When Mechakara's plan to break Linkara psychologically during the Silent Hill: Dead/Alive arc fails, Vyce decides that they must use brute force to defeat Linkara."Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #5" This culminates in Power Ranger Zeo #1, when Mechakara returns stronger than ever. Linkara has grown stronger as well, and uses a Power Rangers Zeonizer to morph into the Zeo Suit. The fight escalates when Mechakara uses the Magic Coin from the Charles Barkley vs. Godzilla review to grow larger. Linkara counteracts by piloting Neutro, which he had "borrowed" from Dr. Insano to act as his Megazord in the ensuing battle."Power Rangers Zeo #1" After having his hand lasered off, and being blown up by Neutro's energy blast, Mechakara is defeated. During the All Star Comics #8 review, Linkara is working on a new body for Pollo. It isn't finished yet, so Linkara puts it near the shelf where Mechakara's hand is on display, saying he'll install the voice modulator tomorrow. Later, Mechakara's hand twitches and sparks, and suddenly a bolt of electricity shoots out of the hand and into the Pollo body. The body then left on its own. In the Youngblood #4 and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock reviews, it would later turn out that it was Lord Vyce who was the body. He used Mechakara's robotic hand as a way to do so, and as a red herring. Lord Vyce was later defeated by Linkara and Pollo in Linkara's Tom Servo. In a post-credits scene for the DVD release of ''Suburban Knights'', Mechakara is briefly seen searching through the debris of the climax's aftermath, and eventually discovers Malachite's Hand, giving off his signature robotic laugh. Mechakara appears in the 4th Year Anniversary movie ''To Boldly Flee'' being one of the main villains. He appears in Part 1 having murdered people in order to get to Linkara and finally does arriving at his home and attacking him with Malachite's Hand. After the Critic ignores Linkara's plees for help Mechakara manages to defeat Linkara and trap him in a finger trap and lock him in his closet planning to take his place on the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com team and find out the secrets of Malachite's Hand. In Part 2 he begins to leave Linkara's apartment when the police arrive probably having tracked his location. He is then transported to the Critic's house and decides to play along with the Critic's plan and join them on their mission making no effort to disguise his voice and mannerisms but the team with the possible exception of CR! believe he's the real Linkara much to his shock. It is revealed that Mechakara is working for the Executor, who promised to reveal the power behind Malachites Hand in return for his cooperation. However, Nostalgia Chick finds out the plan. Before she can escape, Mechakara assimilates her, with people outside not bothering to check on them as the sounds they were making sounded like they were having sex. Nostalgia Chick becomes 7-Eleven, a parody of the Borg from Star Trek, though nobody sees any difference as they believed she is just recovering from sex with Linkara. After waiting to make his move and also assimilating Todd in the Shadows turning him into RoboCop, he along with Todd and the Nostalgia Chick begin their attack in Part 6 disabling the oxygen on the bridge while the crew sleeps as they plan to destroy them, not realising Lupa and JewWario aren't on the bridge and will thus stand in their way which they do as they arrive to face them, Lupa holding off the Chick and Todd while Mechakara stands unimpressed by JewWario who is tapping at him with a sword in a parody of Sulu's fencing from the Naked Time and eventually knocks him down. JewWario is then given a detonator by a dazed sleepy JesuOtaku and Mechakara swallows the bomb and slams JewWario into the wall ready to eliminate him with his eye beams. Before he can though the Chick's high pitched scream manages deflect his blast burning Mechakara's face and causing him to fall to the ground just as Todd and the Chick break free of their brainwashing and the other critics wake up. They believe they have won but a vengeful Mechakara rises, his face heavily scared and is pointing a phaser at the Critic and contacting Terl who was listening the whole time. Todd reveals he wants the secrets of Malachite's Hand which everyone tells him is pointless because nobody knows how it works, but Mechakara refuses to believe them until he hears that Terl tricked him and that it is useless as nobody knows how it works infuriating the android. Outnumbered he teleports himself off the ship and escapes in an escape pod, the critics letting him go for now. He later arrives on Terl and Zod's ship still heavily damaged for revenge against the two and attacks them and their minions. Before he can hurt them severely though the three notice a giant torpedo flying towards them and Mechakara looks on panicked while Zod asks Terl if he has any more Shakespeare quotes but Terl says he has none and that it sucks to be them. The torpedo strikes the ship setting it ablaze and causing it to crash into the Death Bomb killing the Executor in the process. The three get out of the ship alive but injured, Mechakara being damaged even more heavily including one of his eyes hanging out. SadPanda then finds the detonator remote and activates it and Mechakara starts ticking remembering the bomb attached to him. The three villains accepting their fait take turns in quoting "To Be or Not to Be" before Mechakara explodes killing him, Terl and Zod as well as destroying the Death Bomb. Power grid References Category:Atop the Fourth Wall Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Characters